


Fantasy Romancentric oneshots

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon Witch - Freeform, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romancentic, Witches, fairytale, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman Sanders and Fantasy/ Magical worlds and situations. Relationships included.Based from prompts of-Modern Magic auFairytale auFantasy au
Relationships: Roman/Logan, Roman/Virgil, Roman/Virgil/Logan, Slight Moxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Modern Magic (Prinxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> For @stars-and-rose (tumblr)

Roman walked down the street wearing some jeans, a bright red shirt with a gold crown on it and a white hooded leather jacket, he fixed the hood as he walked down the street. Just coming back from his play rehearsal, the man heard talking, insults, behind him and sighed, turning to see a person being pushed around not far behind him. They were just part wolf… but some people are cruel. 

Roman understood that and didn’t wish for the discrimination to occur to him too, so he stayed silent about who he was and never expressed it. Sure, in this world witches, dragons, magic, and all those fairytale creatures were real… but not everything seemed to be a happily ever after. 

Roman got to his home and went in, then shut the door. He sighed as he leaned against it. After a few moments he walked into the house, discarding his coat before going down to the basement. As soon as he reached the bottom step, he changed, a flash of light sloughing off his human form. A majestic red metallic scaled dragon emerged, stomach a pure white mixed in with silvery tones. His spikes and horns shown gold, and under some scales that same gold could also be seen. 

He padded over to the middle of the small basement and laid down. He was big for such a tight space but it was comfortable enough, and here he was able to be himself. The velvety red walls were soft and cushiony, nicely coupled with a red carpeted floor and built in ceiling lights.. There weren’t any objects around, so that nothing would be broken. Roman laid there just trying to relax.

Soon the stairs started creaking as if someone was coming down them. Roman lifted up his head and saw his boyfriend, Virgil. 

Virgil walked over and sat down leaning against Roman; he lightly stroked his hand down the scales, “Rough day?”

Roman put his head down and huffed. 

Virgil nodded in understanding, “Would you like to talk about it? Or, not right now?”

The weredragon just shook his head slightly. 

Virgil nodded and went quiet as he continued petting the scales to comfort Roman. 

After a few hours, Roman changed back into human form. He sat on the floor for a moment, a sleeping Virgil nearby, then walked over to his boyfriend and picked him up. “I hope you know you’re great,” he whispered, then carried him upstairs. 

He put him to bed before going to the living room. Roman pulled out his script for the latest play and read it over. After taking a moment to prepare himself, he morphed into character and started reading his lines with passion. It was as if the world was transformed around him. It changed to something different, and in a way, more magical. He was prince of the realm, a realm where happy endings were inevitable. Though the thing that pulled him out of his fantasy had to be the time. 

Roman looked and saw it was well past 6PM. So he discarded his script on the coffee table and entered the kitchen to make dinner. Something important was to happen tonight; he was to  _ do _ something important. Even if he felt down before… now he felt invincible . 

Roman finished cooking the pasta and went to the bedroom. “Dinner,” he said softly to the form who was clearly awake and sitting up in bed. 

The gloomy shadow came out of the room and Roman smiled. He took his love’s hand and brought him to the table. They ate together and discussed movies for awhile… that was, until Roman abruptly got up from the table and kneeled on the floor. 

“Marry me?” he asked. Sure, it seemed spontaneous, but this was completely planned.

Virgil quickly nodded and then was embraced in a hug. 

Roman was happy for this moment and all that it was. He had planned and failed this several times. 

The first attempt he took Virgil to ride some griffins… That's how he discovered Vigil having a fear of heights. The second one, they were in a beautiful cavern and Roman completely forgot, running off to look at everything around. Roman also ended up bringing a baby hound home from that attempted… but he completely loved and it completely tried killing him.

But this was the third time, and the third time really is the charm… because HE SAID YES!

Roman squealed and was  _ so _ happy.  _ This _ was his happily ever after! 


	2. Modern Magic (Logince and Slight Moxiety)

Roman sat on the steps of his house. A flame sitting calmly in his hand, crackling, burning, living. Roman’s a Fire Spirit, which is basically a person who has great control over fire, nothing more.Just like a human who has fire elemental magic, but a bit stronger. Roman got up and let the flame go, causing it to extinguish. He walked down the steps and into the forest that surrounded the majority of his house. He walked through, following a simple path. He waved to the fairies and pixies as he passed, careful to not disturb or anger them. He continued down the path and smiled when he got to a small tree house. He went up a ladder, and continued inside. This place felt as if it was his own little kingdom. He sat on a makeshift throne made of books, papers, and boxes. It was something him and his friends worked on. The same friends he was actually currently waiting for. The path he had walked on was only one of four. The three others led to his three other friends’ homes. Well… two other friends and his boyfriend. But they were going to meet up here and hang out.

Roman was glad to get away to see them. He enjoyed hanging out with his friends and talking; sometimes he felt suffocated by loneliness. Sure being alone was ok for having no distractions when creating things, but for long times Roman felt lonely. 

Just as he was getting caught up in his thoughts the trap door opened. 

Logan emerged and looked at Roman. “It seems our local prince is actually using his head!" he exclaimed and walked over. 

Roman looked up and grinned. “Well, I must dust it off in times of need you know," he said and got up from his seat. 

“Times of need you say? What could  _ you  _ possibly use it for?” Logan laughed.

“I must use it to think of the best ways to treat you,"Roman said and pulled Logan into an embrace, then gave him a soft and caring kiss. 

Logan lightly kissed back and smiled, “Don’t have to, your royal highness.”

“No no, as your Prince I say you are also a prince with me," he said and pulled Logan to the chair before pushing him into it. 

“Now what am I the prince of?” Logan laughed and got comfortable. 

“Jellies,"Roman said and bowed deeply, “The best Jelly.” Roman smiled then nodded and all the candles in the tree house were lit. It had been getting darker and reaching evening at this point. 

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded. 

That was when the trap door opened and Virgil came in with Patton, both of them immediately sat together on a beanbag. Virgil clearly tired from the walk, Patton happy to care for him. 

Roman smiled then sat on Logan’s lap, “All Royals must have a throne," he whispered, and hugged him. 

They stayed at the tree house until late; at that point Roman told them it was time to head home. They all stuck as a group with Roman leading, he held a flame to light their way bringing each friend to their homes, Logan refusing to let Roman the fearless prince head off into the night alone, so he made Roman stay the night. It easn’t compleatly safe and wasn’t going to let Roman do something as stupid as walking alone home. 

Logan was happy that Roman accepted, he gave him a perfect red rose once they were inside. Then together they went to the living room and sat down, watching movies and cuddling together.

What could be better. 


	3. Fairy tale (Analogince)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning**  
> Violence, Death, Blood, Fighting

Roman sat high upon his unicorn,, sword at the ready. He was prepared for what he was about to go into. He took in a breath as kicked his unicon to rush forward.

Roman was the prince of this land and he always defended it in the ways he could, though it was harder sometimes than others. But he promised to protect it all that he could, so he did. Roman even had boyfriends he promised to protect, but most people just knew about Logan, a prince he had started dating a while ago and go into a relationship with. What they _didn’t_ know about was Virgil, the local wizard’s son and apprentice that they were both infatuated with. Roman cared about them as much as everything else, he always made sure they were safe. But being a prince meant he had enemies. 

Some enemies were worse than others, like the Dragonwitch. She wished for power and fortune; she was fully prepared to crush anyone in the way of her prize. She had been wronged in such a way that could have redeemed her, but it wasn’t quite enough to actually _redeem_ her. 

She had everything stolen from her a long time ago when her mother, the only family she had, was arrested for some crime. The Dragonwitch had vowed to take revenge and started attacking defenseless towns. Roman had heard about everything and went to these towns’ sides to help defend them and keep them from the Dragonwitch.

But it never was enough to save the towns.

A few times he had actually fought against the witch, face to face, when she was in her dragon form. He hadn’t been triumphant every time, but nobody actually _won_ those battles. Sometimes Roman arrived home heavily wounded, others he walked away with a few scratches, and it was the same for his opponent. 

But now, she had done something different than all those times. She had a hostage with her, Roman’s own boyfriend Logan. So Roman was off to save him and honor his promise. 

Roman rode fast to the fortress Logan was in. He arrived at the gates of the ruined castle of the Dragonwitch and slid off his unicorn. Some would believe him an idiot going after her like this. But he wasn’t alone as one would think; right behind him, riding a griffin, was Virgil, his other boyfriend and current backup. Roman ran through the open gates and into the courtyard of the fortress. 

He looked around at it all, there were flowers and bushes scattered about, but they were wilted and dead. Stone surrounded gardens were cracked and broken down. The walls of the fortress itself was full of many cracks and chips. Seemingly weak, despite this being the fortified place of the evil Dragon witch. 

He approached the rusted doors and threw one of them open. He held his sword up and stood there at the entrance expecting someone to be there… but nothing. He cautiously walked in and lowered his sword; as if on queue the door slammed shut behind him (Damn those automatic magically enchanted doors). 

He ascended the stairs ahead of him and climbed up them, holding his sword, though he knew he would have a disadvantage from where he was. 

But he managed to get to the top of the stairs and to the landing without incident. Nobody was there either. He had a suspicion that this was a trap… though it seemed to be most definitely a trap. 

He headed down the hall, checking each door, but all seemed to be locked. Until he got to one door; the only door that seemed to open with ease. 

Roman walked in and saw the room was quite open with a curtain at the other end, it was parted at the middle, enough to reveal it led to a balcony. He walked through the room and onto the balcony to see Logan tied to a chair resting on said balcony. He quickly ran over to his love, only to be hit by some object in the back of his head. It made him fall to the ground, and as he collapsed,he watched the railing that his love leaned on slowly crumble and break. 

Then the chair fell. 

Roman screamed and quickly got up and saw the witch. He pulled out his sword and looked at her, then to the broken railing. He made his decision. 

Quickly, he ran to the railing. Then he saw a floating chair with an OK Logan. He gasped in relief, seeing him alive and well. He also noticed Virgil not far from him making sure the chair stayed steady. 

Roman turned to the Dragon Witch and stared at her, “This was the last… feathery pen!” he yelled, then charged at that witch with his sword. 

She put up her arms and started growing, changing, transforming, becoming the monster she really was. A Dragon she became, a brutal beast with black scales highlighted by a disney villain lime green, grotesque horns emerging from her skull and a spiked tail whipping back and forth. 

Roman stared at her; he let his rage fill him. His rage that she had hurt so many, including those that he loved. He let it all settle in him as he threw his sharp sword at her chest. It hit directly and lodged into her. she fell to the ground, some black ink oozing out of the wound. Roman waited, watching. He wasn’t completely believing that she was fully dead. But after several minutes he finally calmed down. He turned to see Logan and Virgil standing nearby waiting, both were watching him. Quickly Roman rushed forward to them and pulled them into his arms, he never wished to let his love go. Lightly he kissed both of them on their foreheads and moved to sit on the ground so he could just hold them, hold them and protect them.


	4. Fantasy (Analogince)

Roman sat on the stage of a local italian restaurant, his silvery vampiric wings resting a bit on the floor; he never loved his wings, but they did make him look a bit tougher than he was. He was taking a short break from his show; he sung and told stories through his music here. Some tales were things he’d experienced as a warrior, even though he wasn’t one for too long; he made more of a living as a bard than a warrior. He sipped the water he had on hand as he rested his voice.

Roman looked up and then saw two guys approaching him;, a smile found its way to Roman’s face at the sight of the two. One guy wearing a black shirt and pants with a tie around his neck, the knot barely there anymore. The other wore a purple shirt, some black jeans, and a hoodie. Roman got up and met them in the middle, before pulling the two into a hug. “Enjoy the show?” he asked softly and looked at them, his wonderful boyfriends. 

“Absolutely," Virgil nodded

“It was good," Logan agreed.

Roman smiled then lead them outside and into the patio of the restaurant. Curvy metallic trees were dotting the exterior, butterfly patterned flowers even adorned the patio. Roman smiled holding the two. “I’m glad you came to watch tonight," he said quietly. Both nodded then looked at the clear night sky. Together they all stood there spending Roman’s break stargazing together, and Roman would never have it any other way. 


End file.
